Destiny Means Choosing
by Shadowwolf of Rivendell
Summary: Will go from G to R eventually. A she elf attempts to discover her heritage and her place in the world. On the way she manages to capture the hearts of some handsome and well known elves.
1. Prologue

**Destiny Means Choosing**

(Reposted due to new rules)

**By:** Shadowwolf of Rivendell

**Rating:** PG- R eventually

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the things you recognize. Most of the stuff  belongs to Tolkein but I was also inspired by a line from the wonderful Scott Stapp of Creed in the prologue. It's starred and is from 'What's this Life For'.  Stapp's read 'purpose on your plane' but when I wrote the line I was thinking of him…and Elrond and Legolas and all of the other wonderful men of LOTR.  So I'm just a lonely college student with some free time on my hands, so don't sue me for doing something semi-constructive with my time.

**Author's note:** Words in '' are in Elvish and "" are Common/ Westron ie English.  Any telepathic communication is in italics. Pardon any mistakes and let me know your comments at shadowwolfofrivendell@att.net.  I have not read anything except The Hobbit and The Fellowship of the Ring.  Hopefully I'll get them all for Christmas and be able to write accurate information then.  Until that time, I'm just going on what I've read from the net and tweaking (ok scrapping and writing my own endings) the stuff.      

Prologue

UFO's , Stonehenge, angels, many wonder if we are alone in this universe.  In this one maybe, but there are some that believe in reincarnation, that our souls will continue to be reborn until we know the secret of life; our purpose on this plane.*  So what happens in these other lives?  Why is it that we are inexplicably drawn to certain subjects, have a 'knack' for certain tasks, or have fantastic works of fiction spontaneously manifest themselves in our minds?

            I have discovered that the lines between reality and fantasy aren't blurred; they never existed.  What seems to be a dream is merely a glimpse of things forgotten: of events, places, and people of past lifetimes?

            Middle Earth is a place quite real for my kin of the past, though for the present, at least the present as it once was before I know the truth, Middle Earth was nothing but a fairy tale.  A fairy tale invented by professor JRR Tolkein and continued by his son.  Here is a story before the Tolkein tales of Middle Earth and the true ending, not the one written in Tolkein's Appendixes for the masses of both worlds.

            It is a rare day in Lothlorien when its Lord can take time to patrol his lands with his guards.  It is not a lack of trust of his Guardian that he does this every few years, for he has known the Guardian for centuries having raised him and his brothers after their parents were killed on patrol.  It is the need to feel alive again, not just a ceremonial object that rules without knowing the needs of his people and his lands.  It is also a chance to practice the skills honed centuries ago as a warrior and re-discover the cacophony of emotions of battle.  Yes, even a seasoned warrior feels those emotions.  They've simply learned how to control them.  It is also a time to discover things once though lost were not.

TBC in Chapter 1.  I will try to post one chapter each week.  

* Borrowed from Creed.


	2. Ch 1 Strangers in the Wood

Author's Note: Words in single quotes are in elvish; double are common

Chapter 1- Strangers in the Wood

'Haldir, halt.  What is that lying in the leaves?'

'My Lord, I will investigate.  It may be a spy or straggler for that band of orcs that ambushed us.  I will not risk any further injury to you.'

'Haldir,' came the irritated response.

'My Lord, our Lady requested that you be kept safe.  I can explain your wounds from the battle; we were lucky none of us were killed, but I cannot allow you to knowingly walk into a potential ambush.'

'My Lady will understand.  I am a warrior and well trained.  I-'

A soft moan coming from the pile interrupted their debate.  Celeborn dashed forward before his Guardian could voice a word of caution.

            Brushing aside the leaves, the cloaked Lord motioned for his patrol to remain still.  Rolling the figure over, he realized it was a she-elf, but a very pale one at that.  A low whistle from one of the sentries alerted him that a band of travelers was coming their way.  He picked up the limp form and returned to the safety of the patrol.  A second whistle a few moments later indicated the travelers were only humans, seemingly searching for something.

            The young she-elf opened her eyes and attempted to pull out of Celeborn's hold.

'Hush, my Lady.  You are among friends.'

'Where am I?  Who are you?'

Uncertain of why an elf would not know of the Golden Wood, he answered cautiously, 'I am Celeborn and this is Lothlorein.'  The names did not reassure her, for her eyes beheld only confusion.

Sensing something was amiss Haldir whispered, 'Celeborn, we should make camp.'  Celeborn nodded and carried the she-elf to a sheltered part of the wood.

'We shall camp on the ground tonight,' Haldir announced to his men.  'This woman is injured and it will not be well for her to be that high.'

            The troops made camp and started a fire.  Celeborn quickly assessed the woman's physical condition.  Finding only scratches and bruises, he attempted to talk to her.  Her answers were vague and confused, so he suspected head trauma.  Leaving her by the fire under close watch, he motioned for Haldir to his side.

'Look at her clothes.  They are of human make.' 

'Aye, but she is an elf.'  Haldir paused and leaped into the nearest tree.  'I will return shortly.'

'Haldir, what is the --'

'Don't worry.  Let me play out my theory.  I may return with others.'

As he disappeared into the treetops, Celeborn reflected on Haldir's words and smiled to himself, 'Aye, I taught him well.  Perhaps the humans can be of help.'

            A few hours later Haldir returned with a small, but very weary group of humans.  He motioned for their leader to stand by the fire and gently lifted the cover off the sleeping figure so the human could see her face.  The man nods and Haldir gently replaces the blanket.  They walk to the other side of the fire where Celeborn is sitting, eyes glazed.

"Perhaps we shouldn't disturb him," the leader whispered.

"That won't be necessary," Celeborn said in the Common Tongue as an astonished gasp left the man's mouth.

"I . . . I thought that elves slept with their eyes open. . . ugh. . .  It was just. . ."

"Peace, friend.  We do, but I was merely thinking," Celeborn replied giving Haldir a knowing look.  He had been far speaking with Galadriel. "You know this woman?"

"Aye to an extent. . .  Master ugh. . ."

"Celeborn."

"Celeborn. . .   Hmmm. . . "

"Yes."

"It is nothing, I just seemed to remember hearing your name.  I just don't know where."

"It is probably something you heard in passing.  Celeborn does a lot of correspondence with other realms" Haldir interjected not wanting to reveal his Lord's true identity until he knew the girl's history.

"Aye that must be it.  I am Maltendorth of Rohan."  Celeborn gestured for the man to sit.

"May we have some refreshments for these guests and perhaps you can tell me of how you came upon this elf-maid."

After a light meal of some roasted deer and lembas, Maltendorth began his tale:

            "My men and I had started earlier than usual trying to use as much daylight as possible, due to the orcs running through the outskirts of Rohan.  We had come from the southernmost village and were returning home to Ubria, just outside of the Elven Woods.  It was about three days later, a little after our midday stop to water our horses when we came upon that maid wandering the hills.  There was no one else in sight and villages were naught.  The nearest one was about three days to the west and that would put you on one of the outlying farms.  A real friendly fellow, I've taken my men there a few times when they were injured.  I couldn't imagine what group would be traveling through there this time of year.  Most are preparing for the fall harvest in a few weeks and have already settled.

            "So I sent one of my men to check the area to see if maybe there was a battle and she was a survivor.  He found nothing.

            "She looked at us very strange, confused and asked where she was.  I replied about three days from Edoneth.  That did not seem familiar, so I asked what village in Rohan she was from.  Her clothes were torn and dirty and her hair all about her face, being that it was windy and I couldn't see her ears or else I'd never mentioned Rohan.  She muttered something and kept repeating Rohan.  I couldn't make out what she was saying.  She paused and I asked her name, but she couldn't give one.  She couldn't remember.   I asked about how she got here and she said she was walking along with her dog and then all went black and then she was here.

            "The look in her eye was one of truth.  I didn't feel that a spy could act and look so lost.  We couldn't rightly leave her there, so we made room for her on one of our ponies.  I took personal charge of her to ensure she was not some type of spy nor was she going to fall ill.  My man Beldor mentioned that we head for Edoneth, but it would have been a three day's march out of our way and there was no knowing of when we could get a healer skilled in head injuries once we arrived at Farmer Plegon's.  He can set an arm or leg and knows his herbs, but he doesn't do head injuries of this sort.

            "We made camp that night and my son Dargoth had gone to the stream with her, to guard her whilst she freshened up.  I fancy he was fond of her being a young lad of 16; won't be the first maid he's fallen for, nor the last, I expect.  However, while there, he saw her ears and knew she must be of your folk.

            "I questioned her after supper, but she knew as much as any peasant of the elves.  Letting her talk of what she knew, I realized she was telling me of the tales of the elves my mother told me when I used to sit at her knee.  It is said that elves do not know illness, nor death, so I wondered what could have happened."

            Celeborn interjected at this point, "Aye we do not know sickness or death as men do, but we can be wounded in battle like them and suffer the same fate if the wound is mortal or is not treated properly.  Was she injured?"

            "No, narry a bump on her head, but she seemed a tad chilled and we sat her close to the fire."

            Haldir mouthed 'Mandos' and Celeborn acknowledged him with a look, nodding for the man to continue.

"Well we let her rest in as much as possible and even stopped to give her a quick breakfast, a hot one to help her along.  She was no better by that evening.  I had decided to continue to Ubria with haste.  We had enough supplies to make it without all of our normal stops.  Usually we make several to sell the rest of our wares, but I wanted to return her to her people as soon as possible.

            "So we've been together about one week and were caught by some orcs not far from here a few days ago.  They pursued us and pushed us off our trail near the border.  Yesterday I had planned to make for your woods, but they surprised us and we were scattered.  We've lost no men, but a few are injured."

"Well Master Maltendorth, we would be pleased if you and your men stayed with us.  There is a healer that can tend to your wounds at one of our outposts," Celeborn said.

"Aye.  I'll take your offer, but I must check on my men."

"Do not trouble your self with that.  My men are guiding them here as we speak." Haldir interjected.

"But if you forgive me Master Elf, these woods are ruled by an elf witch and her lord, a fearsome man. . .  er. . .  elf and guarded by an ever watchful Guardian that does not take well to trespassers."

Haldir and Celeborn regarded each other for a moment before an unlordly smirk broke out on Celeborn's face.

"You need not fear them.  The elf…..witch……of which you speak is my wife."

The man's face went ashen and then reddened as he realized with whom he was talking and what he had said.  Haldir let out a barely muffled laugh. "My friend, we would not harm you.  You are a good man."

 "I apologize, my Lords."  The man stumbled to his feet in an attempt to bow.

"Please.  You are our guest and are wounded.  I have some basic healing skills and we will head to our outpost with better supplies tomorrow."  Celeborn paused letting the words settle in.  His eyes left no doubt that though it was phrased as a request, his statement was an order.  "Then we will escort you closer to you Ubria, a safe passage through our terroritory.  It is the least we can do in return for your kindness to one of our own.

"It was no matter my Lord Celeborn.  I have a niece that looks right around her age." Thinking that these were immortal elves, he wondered how old the maid truly was. 

"Well, that is as your people go.  I would no more leave a helpless woman or child of your race than I would mine.  But I thank you for your kindness."

Celeborn simply inclined his head sparing the man any further discomfort.  He rose to his feet and helped the man up.  Maltendorth's eyes went wide as he felt the strength in Celeborn's elven frame. "Come, let us see to our men and we shall retire."

In the morning the group headed for the outpost.  Celeborn had awakened the she-elf.  She had started at first, but it seemed to be normal morning sleepiness.  She still could not tell anyone anything about the days before she met Maltendorth and his men.  

The men rested two days at the elven post and were led by a small group of archers and Haldir to the edge of the woodland realm.

"Thank you Lord Haldir" Maltendorth said as he men headed out of the woods. "You did not have to bring us this close, but we are grateful. Please give my regards to the young maid.  And I will not forget my promise"

"I have no fear of that my friend.  Our Lady knows a man of his word."

_You have a good heart Maltendorth.  Give my thanks to your mother for keeping her word and telling the truth of the elves.  I admire her work._

Maltendorth looked around attempting to locate the source of the female voice.  Haldir smiled as Galadriel had allowed him to hear her comments.

"Do not fear.  The Lady has many powers.  She holds your family in high esteem."  Haldir extended his hand and shook Maltendorth's.   "Just be sure you keep the 'tradition' as you travel."  Maltendorth smiled and headed towards his men.

TBC in Chapter 2 next week.


	3. Ch 2 Visitors, Old Friends and Healing

Chapter 2

The healer emerged from the talan and motioned for Celeborn, 'It is beyond my skill to heal.  Her memory should be returning on it's own but it is the same as when she first arrived.'

'Thank you.  I will return to Caras Galadhon with her at first light.'

The she–elf emerged still in her human made dress, as there were none of elven make in the outpost.

'Come little one.  We will leave tomorrow and there is much to do.'

'I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, Lord Celeborn.  I just hope my dog is alright.'

In Caras Galdrahon

Celeborn took the she-elf directly to the study where Galadriel was waiting.  The she-elf released a gasp at the books in the room.

'You like books?  There are more in the library, if you'd like young one.' Galadriel said.  

The elf maid stared for a moment and attempted to curtsy and bowed her head.

'Thanks you, my lady.  I…'

_Sush__….little one…I know and you may rest easy. You have traveled farther than you ever fathomed and must get some rest.  There are fresh things for you and I'm sure a good bath will do you some good._

'Thank you….I…' she looked at Celeborn hesitant to be parted from the one friendly face she knew.

'I can lead you to your chambers and let you bathe and rest there, if you wish.' 

She smiled at him and he offered his arm as Galadriel nodded.  _Keep him for a bit, being married to him for the past millennia is, well, trying.  I'm still supposed to have a few days to myself without him pestering me.  Laughter rang from the elf maid's mouth as she shared an amused glace with Galadriel.  Celeborn rolled his eyes and said good-naturedly, 'This is the problem with a wife that can read minds.  Bad enough women naturally want to conspire against their husbands, but I can see you've already taken her side.  And I am not a pest.'  Galadriel smirked, seeing the paternal instincts in Celeborn awaken again._

About three hours later a knock sounded at the door waking the she-elf.  She opened it to see Celeborn dressed in his customary silver grey tunic and breeches.  He drew in a breath to see the maid:  the expressive brown eyes and brown hair with a reddish tint were certainly not normal elvish traits. 

'You have visitors in the study.'

'Me?  Visitors?'

'Yes.  Some one I know you will recognize and one other I think you have seen before, but just don't remember right now. Galadriel thinks he might be of some assistance.

They headed for the study Celeborn quietly musing on the origins of this maid and her connection with the visitors, as she attempted to make sense of the feelings in her heart and head.  Something was coming back… she just wasn't sure what. 

            Before she realized they were at the door of the study.  Celeborn opened the door for her and she had barely stepped in before a familiar woof was heard and a black ball of fur jumped on her.

'Phoenix!' she exclaimed 'What are you doing here?'  As she said this she looked around the room.  Celeborn had closed the door and stepped in to the side to avoid being hit by the dog's tail.  

'What manner of beast is that, may I ask?' Celeborn queried as he studied the aforementioned subject.  

'It would be a dog, old friend' a voice came from the chair by the fire.

Celeborn scowled in the direction, an action unnoticed by the maid who was too busy greeting her canine companion.  The dog she was reunited with reached her mid calf, and was covered in the body by a dense black coat.  This in itself was not unusual, but the terrier-like beard around the narrow snout, coupled with hair on the animal's head that stood upright gave quite an unusual picture. _The creature is rather homely, don't you think.  He smiled at that, noticing the curved tail that was wagging furiously in its mistress' embrace.  White tipped toes attached to long legs for such a short frame propelled the dog upward close to the elf maid's face as she stood to thank the visitor who had returned her dog.  _

'Well I gather that he knows you?' Celeborn said

'Her name is Phoenix, and she's a mix breed, but how did she get here?'

'She merely found me, and for that I am grateful,' an elderly man's figure stood and faced the three elves.

A flash of recognition passed the elf maid's eyes and she put a hand to her head as Phoenix whined at her side.  Ushering her to a chair, Celeborn stood behind her as the man stopped in front of her, looking into her eyes.

'Gandalf?' came the whisper from the she-elf's lips.

'I'm glad that you know me.  But do not trouble yourself with that now.'

'How is it that I know you, but I can't remember anything else.  It's all fuzzy.'

'Do you know your name child?'

She shook her head.

Gandalf turned to Galadriel and Celeborn, 'It is well Elrond is on his way.  There was more damage than I expected.  Your name is Ronyo.' 

Ronyo, stared into the flame as she tried to remember.  The door opening broke the silence as a silver haired elf maid announced dinner.   Sharing a look with Galadriel and Gandalf, Celeborn said, 'Come let us get something to eat and you may remember something after dinner.'

            After Ronyo had been escorted to her room by Celeborn, the rulers of Lothlorien and the wizard sat down in the study.

'Phoenix is with her.  She knows she and Ronyo are safe here, but I can tell she's worried about her mistress.'

'I know,' Gandalf replied, 'As am I.  She's retained a passing knowledge of spoken Sindiran that I spelled her with, but it will wear off in time. '

'It's too late to hope that she won't notice, Gandalf,' Galadriel said, 'I checked her mind and she knows.  She's just not sure if it's some result of her amnesia, but she knows that this isn't normal for her. Ronyo is still quite intelligent though.'

'I know.  I hope she could stay here for a while in Lorien until her time comes.  We will need her.'

'Why Ronyo?' Celeborn questioned quietly

'Aye, husband, you've already grown attached.  No, don't even think about it.  I can see it in your eyes.  She'll regain her knowledge of time and recognize her calling.  She did in her last world, and she'll do it again here.  I just hope she will do it in time.  Just remember Cel, she's not an elf, not completely.'

TBC in Chapter 3.

A/N: the change in font reflects Galadriel's mind to mind speech.           Oh and I do own Phoenix.  She's my baby and would follow me anywhere. A funky looking mixed breed that I think is cute yep, that's my baby.


	4. Ch 3 More Questions than Answers

A/N: Sorry about the delay.  I usually try to post on Friday evening, but I was having trouble connecting with FF. Net.  I was busy Saturday, nowhere near my computer, but here it is.  Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed.  It has been encouraging. Keep it up.

Shadowwolf

Chapter 3

Ronyo awoke in the plush bed, sunlight bringing out the red highlights in her hair.  Phoenix was curled up on the floor in a corner.  A knock at the door sent Phoenix to the door barking an alarm, and Ronyo sat up startled, until she regained her bearings.

'Just a minute.'  She rose and walked over to the door, opening it a crack.  Galadriel smiled and stepped in as the maid opened the door wider and shut it behind her.

'Here, I've found some things that may fit you.  Breakfast will be shortly and you should join us.'

'Thanks.  Shouldn't you be …'

'No, not at all.  You are our guest and also patient for the time being.  Please, wash up in the bath and I will help you to dress.'

            After breakfast with Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf and Phoenix in Celeborn's study, Ronyo was escorted to the healing rooms by the rulers of Lorein. 'This is Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Rivendell, Lore Master, and Master Healer.  He is skilled in head injuries such as yours.'

            Ronyo stared into the eyes of the dark haired, silver eyed Half-Elven Lord.  His eyes met hers in intense concentration as he attempted to place her in his mind.

'Well met, my Lady Ronyo,' he said breaking the silence.

'Well met Lord Elrond.'

            Elrond gestured for the maid to lie down on the couch.  As he reached into her mind with his healing powers, Gandalf came to stand by her left, behind Elrond.

'I am going to reach into your mind to see if we can determine the cause of your injury.'  

She felt his presence in her mind, gently probing different areas and then concentrating as he found what he was looking for and sent some healing energy into the bruised area. 

'You've had a nasty knock on the head.  It will heal but not without help.  I cannot promise that you will remember everything.'

            Ronyo sat up and rubbed her head, nodding her acceptance.  Phoenix nudged her hand and placed two paws on her lap.  Rubbing the dog behind the ears, she whispered, 'Thank you Lord Elrond.  Please excuse me.'  She sat the dog on the floor and quickly walked out of the room.  Once the oak doors shut behind her, she began to run down the hall to her rooms, tears forming in her eyes. 'Oh Phoenix, they know,' she whispered, 'they know.'   The dog simply shook her head from side to side, realizing that her mistress was not quite ready to take the next step.

            Meanwhile in the healing halls, the elder elves were discussing Elrond's diagnosis.  The amnesia, as he said, had been caused by the knock on her head she had received when she hit the ground.  What he had not said was that an injury of that nature should not have resulted in such severe memory loss.  That degree of amnesia Elrond could not pin down, though he suspected that there was something he was missing.

'I'm afraid that it will be permanent.  She will never remember everything.  If not for your spell Gandalf, I'm not sure she would even be able to communicate with us,' Elrond sadly noted.  'She will need to start tutoring immediately if she is to retain what she knows now.

'I will take that responsibility Elrond,' Gandalf stated, 'or at least as much as my time will allow.'

'Galadriel and I can provide her with a home until then and anything else she needs.  I will go check on her.  It may have been a bit much.'  

Excusing himself, Celeborn went down the corridors to Ronyo's rooms.   He found her asleep on the bed, Phoenix keeping watch.  Pausing a few moments to contemplate her fate, Ronyo stirred and her eyes regained their clear and focused appearance and she looked at him.  'Perhaps you would like to see one of the gardens.  It is a beautiful day and the air will do you good.'

Ronyo wiped her eyes, nodding her consent, and rose to follow the silver haired lord into Lorien's gardens.

The next morning, Ronyo awoke, dressed and went straight to the library to see Gandalf.  Elrond and his escort had left at dawn to use as much of the daylight as possible to travel by.  It would be a tiring journey to Imladris.

'Good morning Ronyo,' Gandalf said as the dark haired elf maid walked into the room.

'Good morning.  May I ask you something?'  The wizard inclined his head in response and she continued, 'How did you know my name and why do you seem so familiar?'

'We will discuss that later, but first a good breakfast.'

            Ronyo sighed and rolled her eyes realizing that wizards never did anything in the normal fashion.  Once again she found herself pondering her name, trying to remember it.  She was glad the wizard know her name, at least some one did. 'Wizard, now where did that come from?' she asked her self realizing she had referred to Gandalf in that way twice. 'Wait my name means 'fox' in elvish.  How do I know elvish?'  She didn't have time to ponder that any further as a delicious variety of aromas met her nose.  Well maybe Gandalf was making sense; breakfast was definitely a good idea.

            After breakfast the wizard and the elf maid return to the library.  Gandalf answered her questions, albeit rather vaguely.  When she pressed for more he simply told her that she would know more it time and if she wished to know more, it would be best to start learning now.  With that, he took down a book of letters and explained that he had placed a spell on her to allow her to understand Sindiran, but it would be wearing off quickly.  If they worked hard, they would not have to start from the beginning, but things wouldn't be easy.  

Although she knew spoken Sindiran, Ronyo quickly discovered that she knew nothing of the written language.  Gandalf patiently taught her the letters and she copied and pronounced each of them repeatedly that morning.  It wasn't until two short 'woofs' were heard at the door that they realized that the morning was over.  Celeborn followed Phoenix in opening the door for them.  'She is quite the insistent little pup, isn't she?'  

'Quite,' Ronyo replied reaching down to scratch Phoenix's ears in greeting with her free hand.

'Lunch will be served shortly.  I had taken the liberty of having lunch brought up for you in my office.  There were some things I would like to discuss with Gandalf, and it would be beneficial you to be there too Ronyo.'  

            They headed to the Lord's study where some servants were setting three places at the table and a bowl on the floor near them for Phoenix.  

'Will Galadriel be joining us?'  The elf-maid questioned.

'No, she had some business to attend to.  A messenger had been sent from Mirkwood that required her immediate attention.' Celeborn answered, gesturing from them to sit.  Phoenix needed no such invitation and immediately helped herself to the bowl of meat making short work of it as the conversation continued.

            They remained in Celeborn's study for two hours until a servant announced that his presence was required in a meeting.  Before leaving he granted Ronyo the same freedom and access to the libraries of Lorien as Gandalf.  

'But why would I need such a vast resource such as that? ' she questioned the wizard as they returned to the library.  Phoenix had found a sunny spot in Celeborn's study for a nap and had not joined them.  'I can barely write my letters, let alone understand words.'

'Well, we will remedy some of that this afternoon.  You've done so well with your letters, I feel you could do with a few simple words.  And one day you may need that knowledge, more than even I,' the wizard answered cryptically.

TBC in Chapter 4 on Friday.


	5. Ch 4 Lessons

Chapter 4

Three weeks after her arrival, the she-elf, now known by the elves as Lady Ronyo, found herself once again in the library studying under Gandalf's tutorage.  She was progressing well in written Sindiran as well as a little written and spoken Common.  Even though Gandalf had explained why he had placed a spell that could have backfired on her, Ronyo accepted his explanation and took to studying, but something told her tat Gandalf's reasoning was not quite true.

'Ronyo,' His words brought her out of the page she was copying, 'I will be leaving tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?'

'Yes.  I have some business to attend to but I will return to check on you.  I am pleased with your progress here, but you must expand your knowledge.  I have spoken with Celeborn and he agrees that you should learn some basic protection skills from the Guardian of Lorein, Haldir.  Celeborn has requested that you also learn to ride. Your first lesson will be this afternoon after lunch.

'Gandalf, why so soon?  I'd love to ride, but what about my studies?'

'You've gone farther than most and you must know how to ride if you are to go to Imladris, or anywhere else for that matter.'

'Imladris?'

'Yes.  You will be taken to Imladris to learn herblore from Lord Elrond when Celeborn deems you ready.  He is, as you've heard, a Lore Master who can give you further instruction.  I will check on you then.'  He paused for a moment to allow this information to be process before continuing, 'And also I thought a riding lesson would be more relaxing after my final lesson.  

            'Ronyo you know as well as I that 'ronyo' means fox.  But your given name is Merkacurm, Wildheart.  Child you know the basics of elven culture, but you do not know of yourself.  Phoenix brought you here, but must return to the Valar for she is only a messenger.  I am your guide on this journey, but I must depart, for now.  To find the answers to you past, follow your heart.'

'Ronyo Merkacurm, is my name.  But who are my parents?  Gandalf, please.'

'Child you must find them on your own.  I honestly do not know them, personally, only something of them.  I know that the Valar directed me to help you find your heritage in this fashion.  They gave me some knowledge to give to you once you prove that you are ready for it.  Even Galadriel cannot foresee your path in her mirror, for that is Their wish.  But I can tell you this: Race the wind to where it lingers and fades into the shadows.'

'I don't understand Gandalf, but something tells me to trust you.  Thank your for everything.'  He nods and steps forward into a hug. 'So Phoenix is already gone, then.  You are to follow?'

'I am not to follow her directly, but her departure coincides with my own that I have been postponing until she deemed you ready.  But how did you know?' He asked his blue eyes twinkling under his bushy brows.     

'I……. I just did.  The way she acted last night; she licked my face before I went to bed and I assumed she had slipped out for a run after breakfast.  She said goodbye last night.  Gandalf, how DID I know that?'

            The wizard merely smiled and picked up her book asking some questions on the passage she had just finished.

            That afternoon Ronyo and Celeborn headed out to the stables.  Celeborn headed out to the stables.  Celeborn had requested tack for both their horses though it was unnecessary for elves, it would be easier for the beginner.  His mount, a sturdy grey stallion, Kotumo (Adversary), snorted and pranced in his stall as he selected a mount for Ronyo.  Settling on a bay mare Maquissar (Minstrel), they groomed and tacked their mounts, heading out into the Forests.

            They rode out at a walk Celeborn giving Ronyo instructions on the basics of riding which according to him for a beginner was more about listening to the horse.  The mare Maquissar was a patient teacher obeying only when Ronyo gave the correct aids or voice instruction.  She threw in a few steps at the trot and Kotumo would have joined her if not for Celeborn's reprimand.  Seeing how the sudden increase in speed did not disturb Ronyo, Celeborn felt that she would be able to hold conversation, while still continuing to ride correctly.  It has been some time since they had had time to spend with each other due to Celeborn's duties.  Ronyo still felt a deep connection with the Lord that had rescued her.  Kotumo pranced beneath him throwing in a few small bucks indicating that his patience with this pace was growing thin.  Taking his own advice and listening to his mount, Celeborn simply stated 'We're going to pick up the pace to a canter.  Maquissar will stop if your seat feels too far off.  She will not let you fall.'

'Wait, but what do I do whilst I …canter.'

'That is what I want to see. Just do what feels natural to you.'

With that Celeborn gave Kotumo a gentle nudge and the stallion took off into a gallop for a few strides before settling into a steady canter.  Maquissar picked up a slow canter allowing Ronyo to adjust to the rhythm.  Feeling the elf-maid tense, then relax, Maquissar picked up the pace a little more until they were even with Kotumo and Celeborn who had circled back for them.  

            Ronyo's face broke out into a smile as she flew across the grass toward the stream.  Celeborn prepared to halt Kotumo, but felt the stallion collect his strides as they headed to a narrow part of the waterway.  Before he had a chance to voice an objection, they were airborne, with Ronyo following suit and back on the ground before he realized his body had automatically adjusted for the jump and landing.  For the elf-maid, the jump over the stream was an eternity and the landing was a shock.  Her seat had shifted upon impact of Maquissar's hooves with the ground, but a few small bucks from her mount helped her regain her seat as they cantered on.  Celeborn reined Kotumo to a sudden halt.  The stallion complied, for it was rare for his master to ever use that much pressure on the reins save some extreme danger.  Ronyo and Maquissar continued past them, Maquissar slowing immediately upon the realization that Celeborn had halted Kotumo.  Ronyo barely applied any pressure to the reins, but pulled the mare into a sharp turn around a tree and trotted back to Celeborn.  

'That was incredible.  Maquissar should have known better; it was risky giving you a shock like that, but still incredible.'

The mare simply shook her head and snorted as Kotumo was angled closer to them.

'Are you alright?'  Celeborn asked concerned.

'I'm fine.  It felt…….so……so natural.  Maquissar knew what she was doing.  I just was jolted a little when we landed.  She corrected me though.'

'Good.  I've never seen anyone with such a seat, even an elf.  We are almost to a good place to practice.  Let's move on.  Perhaps you would do well with a bareback lesson on her.'

Ronyo smiled and said, 'Lead on.'

            They walked a while further through the growth of trees into a large clearing with good footing and a decent landing surface. It was the riding training grounds for the guards after they had progressed past the stages of the stable training yard.  It had a stream nearby for watering horses.  Guards were sent here to test their skills on horseback.  Although it seemed to be out in the open, a ring of trees around the perimeter provide a natural barrier and a good place for instructors and others to sit.    Walking Kotumo across the clearing to the north-side stream, Celeborn dismounted and began to un-tack the stallion.  Ronyo dismounted followed suit removing Maquissar's saddle and bridle.  Celeborn set the tack on a log specially made for that purpose.  

            Turning around to hand Ronyo a cloth to wipe her mount down with, Celeborn nearly ran into Maquissar.  

'What is she doing that for?' Ronyo questioned.

'Did you ask her to remain in place?'

'No.'

'Well that explains things.  She IS under your command.  She proved that at the stream.  Maquissar was testing you and you passed.  She trusts you enough to want to remain close to you without a lead.   That will be extremely beneficial when it comes to bareback riding.  Watch. Kotumo.'

            The stallion walked over and nuzzled the silver haired elf, playfully nipping him.  Celeborn wiped down one side of the horse, stepped back and Kotumo turned so he could do his other side.  

'Horses are creatures of habit and trust.  An elvish horse will pick its owner.  Go ahead and wipe Maquissar down and we will let them graze a bit. I have some snacks from the kitchen that we will enjoy.'

            Walking to the banks of the stream with his pack, Celeborn sat down as did Ronyo.  They sat in silence for a few moments, Ronyo stopping to think about all she had learned that day, with her thoughts turning to Gandalf's statements that morning.  She opened up to Celeborn and the elder elf sat in silence listening, not as Lord of Lorien, but as a father would.  At that moment he wished he possessed some foresight that could aid in reassuring his young charge that was quickly becoming like a daughter to him.  They had similar temperaments and mannerisms, where his own daughter, Celebrian, had been more like her mother.  Here was a maid that he could teach like he would a son in the ways of a diplomat and a warrior.  Leaning back to look for something in the pack he had placed near a tree, he found the package he was looking for presenting it to her. 

'How did you manage to procure these?  I thought they were for Gandalf's farewell dinner?

'I'm not the Lord of Lothlorein for nothing,' he said smirking playfully as they ate the sweet spice cakes, his favorites since he was an elfling.  

            Laughing they ate the cake and drank some fresh water from the stream.  The horses came up to see what the elves were eating and if they were sharing.  All four enjoyed the last two cakes and another long drink of water.  Kotumo nudged Celeborn and the lord allowed the stallion to pull him up from his seat by wrapping his arms around the grey's neck.  

'Let's get started, but somewhere a little more level.'

Maquissar followed Ronyo back up to the center of the training ground.  Celeborn gave her a leg up to start and quickly vaulted on to Kotumo's back.  Ronyo was a quick study in bareback with a solid seat.  After a brief trot, Celeborn deigned that it was time to head back so they could prepare for the banquet.  Re-saddling their mounts, Celeborn allowed Ronyo and Maquissar to find their own method for mounting.  It wasn't exactly pretty, but Ronyo managed to get onto Maquissar back on the first try without aid.  

'Well Maquissar seems to enjoy your company,' Celeborn stated as they headed out of the clearing. 'I can only request that you ride her for your lessons.  She's of elvish descent and very old lines at that.  Her grand-dam (grandmother for non horse people) was my mount in the Last Alliance.'

'Wait, so you're giving her to me'

'No, she's chosen you; I've just gone along with it.  Maquissar is quite picky about her riders.  She's been simply a riding horse since she was first gentled.'

'Thank you, Celeborn. Or well thank you Maquissar.' The mare whickered in reply and they continue homeward.

            As they dismounted near the stable to groom their horses, Celeborn was approached by a groom with a question concerning one of the horses.  Telling Kotumo to remain there by Ronyo, he followed the stable hand.  Ronyo continued to groom Maquissar and walked the mare back to her stall; no lead was necessary.  Heading back to where Celeborn's mount stood, Ronyo waited hoping the elf-lord would return quickly.  She felt something gently tug at her hair and realized the Celeborn's mount had moved closer to her.  The grey began t o nuzzle her from head to toe and she leaned into his neck stoking his mane and scratching his withers.  Celeborn stopped dead in his tracks when he returned to put up his mount.

'Kotumo has never done that with anyone other that me.' He whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

            Ronyo remained in a trance like state communing with the horse.  

'I didn't realize elves had such a strong connection with nature.'

'They do but it varies in degrees.  You seem to have a special talent with them.'

'Everyone here has said that.  I'm just good with them, nothing special.' Ronyo replied giving the stallion a final pat as Celeborn lead his mount into the stable.

TBC in Chapter 5


	6. Ch 5 Affairs of Wizards & Lords

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, but I will be writing more soon.  School and finals came up rather quickly, but I should have more time as the holidays are coming around.  Thank you for your patience.

Chapter Five

As they headed to their respective rooms, Gandalf stopped the laughing duo, 'I take it things went well.'

'Yes, very well.  I'm sorry, I must go; Galadriel asked to see me before the banquet.'

The she-elf headed to her rooms, leaving the wizard and elf-Lord in the hallway.  Celeborn briefly related the afternoon's events to the wizard before heading off to his own chambers.  Gandalf simply chuckled to himself as he headed to his rooms.  It seems Phoenix was right after all.  He had had his doubts, but he would need to speak with both rulers of Lorein privately before he left.  Things were running smoothly, albeit a bit slow, but Celeborn would see to that.

************************************************************************

After the banquet, Celeborn, Galadriel, Ronyo and Gandalf retired to the same study that the maid had arrived in three weeks earlier.  The rulers of Lorein and Gandalf carried on in various conversations while Ronyo was unusually quiet.  Now, as their conversation tapered to an end, they all waited for the next to speak.  Gandalf took the lead, 'Ronyo, child, I hear that your lesson went well today.  You seem to have procured your own mount.'

'Aye.  Maquissar, but she choose me.  I…'

'What, little one, voice your thoughts.  I cannot promise to answer them, for I know you wish to question me further on this morning's conversation.  As I said before, I cannot tell you anything directly about your family or your purpose here.  Nor can Galadriel or Celeborn, so don't think about asking them.'

'Too late,' Galadriel quipped, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.  Ronyo smiled and blushed feeling more at ease.  _Go ahead and ask; you have nothing to fear or lose. _ Ronyo swallowed and took a deep breath before beginning.

'Gandalf, I'd like to thank you for all you've done.  I know that we'll meet again, but my head just doesn't want to, can't believe it.  There's just so much that doesn't make sense and I'm trying to sort things out.  I understand that you cannot tell me about my family and I must find that for myself.  But I need to know.  I know I'm different; I'm not sure why, but I am.'  

She paused to draw a breath as Celeborn rose and handed her a glass of water.  He placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.  Swallowing a few sips, she looked at the others and whispered, 'Am I crazy?'

'Crazy?  Child what would ever possess you to say that?' Celeborn exclaimed.

'I…I thought I heard some one calling my name as I put Kotumo in his stall.  But there was no one there when I looked!'

'If there was a speck of madness in you I would have said something,' Galadriel whispered rising to comfort the girl.

'But I know what I heard!' Ronyo said as the tears she'd been holding spilled over.  Celeborn sat down on the couch next to her pulling her into his arms as she cried and shot a dangerous glance at Gandalf who was watching in silence. _Gala if he doesn't do something soon I will make him.  _

_Cel__, he's closed his mind off I can do nothing; just be patient.  You know what they say about wizards:  Don't meddle in the affairs of wizards for they are swift to anger._

_ Yes but I'm not doing the meddling.  You forgot what they said about meddling in the affairs of this Lord of Lothlorein. You're not the only one with powers around here.  So help me, if he doesn't say something….._

'Ronyo, just what exactly were they saying?' Gandalf questioned.

'I…they….What?!' she said through her tears.

'What were they saying?  You said they were calling your name?'

'Yes I thought I heard someone say 'Ronyo' in next stall.  Also someone else said, 'My Lady,' and all of the horses were looking at me.  I think they were just wondering why I was running around looking like a crazed she-elf.   As I was leaving it seemed the people were whispering.  Do you have guards in that area Celeborn?'

'No, not to my knowledge, but I will check with my Marchwarden to ensure they weren't doing any training exercises today.'

'They were not.'  Galadriel replied, 'I just asked him and there were no posted guards near the stables today for any reason save three that were selecting new mounts near dawn.'

'Gandalf?' Ronyo said looking at the wizard with tears still in her eyes. 

'No, Ronyo you are certainly not crazy.  But you know that elves have a strong connection to nature.  Stables are full of horses.' He said smiling slightly at the end.

'Yes, but nature does not say Ronyo!' she exclaimed.  Celeborn rubbed her back glaring at the wizard whose half answers were clearly agitating the she-elf.

'Perhaps, but I would not know as I am only a wizard, not an elf.'

Ronyo, seeing that this was getting nowhere remained silent for a few minutes trying to get her emotions under control.  Well two can play at this game, she thought._  I'm sure they can, so why don't you try changing the subject._  She smiled, hiding it behind a sniffle.

"Gandalf, fine.  So I'm not crazy.  But why did you speak of elves as if I'm were different from them.'

'You said so yourself a few minutes ago; I was simply continuing the thought.'  Gandalf answered cryptically.  Another glare from Celeborn had the wizard wondering about his old friend.  It reminded him of a younger Celeborn in battle when he was slaying the foul creatures of Sauron. He was fondly thinking on those memories when Celeborn interrupted him._  Hear me now wizard.  Speak plainly or not at all.  I may not have the power to read minds as my wife, but I am the Lord of this Land and I do not tolerate visitors tormenting any of my inhabitants, especially those under my direct protection._  That quickly changed Gandalf's mind as he remembered how fierce an opponent Celeborn could be when he wanted to.  Making a mental note to himself and Galadriel, _please let your husband know I will speak with him on this later.  This evening to be exact. I have no desire to be on the receiving end of his wrath.  'But enough of these tears.  I do wish to elaborate further on my travel plans so you may reach me if needed.'_

So Gandalf started into his plans and suggested that Ronyo travel to Rivendell to meet him in a year from the next Summer Solstice festival.  Celeborn and Galadriel would be there as well, to see their grandchildren and Ronyo could easily travel with the Lothlorien party.

TBC in Chapter 6  


	7. Ch 6 Temper, Temper

A/N: Sorry about the delay; family matters and the holidays took priority.  But I also have a new method for writing, so please bear with me as I try this out.  I'm going to shoot for posting every other week right now and maybe go back to every week as school and my new schedule will allow.

            Also Galadriel's mental contacts will be in italics while other musings or mind to mind conversations will be in .  

Chapter 6- Temper, Temper

"Ronyo, are you decent?" The elf lord asked from outside the door.

"Celeborn, I'd thought you had left."

"No, I wanted to speak with you for a moment before you retire."  

She gestured for him to step in and sit down. He hesitated for a second, debating between the chair and the bed, but decided to sit next to her on the bed.  They sat in silence for a moment before Celeborn spoke up.

"Ronyo, I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said.  I will not allow anyone under my protection to be tormented as such.  Gandalf will provide some answers.  I understand this is difficult for you and I will do my best to get what you…"

"Celeborn, please, I …" Sighing, the she-elf put her head in her hands for a moment before continuing, "I don't want you to do that for me.  I think Gandalf wants me to find some things on my own and I think that I need to.  I'm just not sure how to do it and I'm scared."  Pulling her into a hug, Celeborn kissed the top of her hair and smiled.  

"I know, little one.  I just want to protect you.  Indulge an old elf-lord this once.  You were so helpless when I found you; I feared the worst and I still do.  But if you do not wish it, I will not interfere.  At least in your discovery process that is.  Gandalf does own me some answers, if not as your guardian, but as a friend."

            She snuggled closer and he was reminded of the first night they'd spent in the healer's talan.  He began to sing quietly.  Ronyo was no elfling, but Celeborn refused to let a gentle soul such as Ronyo's wander alone in her turmoil.  Her spirit, in the rare glimpses of her true nature, reminded him of himself at times and where he's had two caring parents, she'd had none to help her through the difficult times. He'd made this mistake once, but he'd not do it again.  The Valar gave him a second chance and he would not let it slip away.

            A knock at the door abruptly ended his song as a servant entered requesting his presence back in the study.  

"Go.  I will be alright," Ronyo whispered sitting up.  She walked him to the door and paused wanting to say more, but Celeborn shook his head.  He simply said, "Get your rest.  Gandalf will be off early tomorrow."  

            As he closed the door, a war waged within his mind.  Celeborn felt his wife's mental probes and ignored them, finally locking them out.  He decided for once he would listen to his instincts.  Ronyo could not be helped if he did not know what he was up against. 

"Gandalf!" Celeborn's voice echoed through the study as the doors flew open revealing an irate elf lord.

"Celeborn, I …"

"Silence, wizard.  You have entered my realm and disturbed my guest.  You will give up your secrets this instant."

"Celeborn."

"Address me in formal Mithrandir."

"Celeborn!" Galadriel's verbal and mental exclamation was quite loud as she rose from her seat to stand between the two males.

"Be still woman.  I am lord of this realm and far too many think I am merely a pawn to you.  Need I remind you of your duties as a wife to her husband and a Lady to her Lord?" his eyes glinted dangerously daring her to challenge him.

            Galadriel frowned and returned to her seat, muttering, "Yes, my Lord Husband."  She would deal with this later.

"Alright, my Lord Celeborn.  I have had quite enough of your foolishness," the wizard drew himself up to full height and the room darkened as he stepped up to the elf-lord's face.  "I will not be ordered as one of your servants.  This task was appointed to me by the Valar and the course set as such.  They state that I cannot reveal what I know, the sparse bits of information that I have and I agree with them.  In the best interest of Ronyo's mental health, the Valar's will shall stand.  I certainly shall not be the one to interfere with Their decry.  And that is something quite outside your realm, my Lord.  If my presence offends, I would take my leave, my Lord, my Lady."

The wizard stormed out of the room, shocked and angered at his old friend resorting to his position to get information from him.  He headed to his room slamming the door.  Grabbing his pipe and pipeweed, Gandalf sat by the fire and lit up in an attempt to clear his head.

            _My dear friend, Galadriel's mental voice interrupted his reverie and hour later.  __Please forgive my husband.  I fear his emotions have taken a hold of him once more and robbed him of his sense.  Even if the hour is late, you know where you can find me._

            Gandalf walked out to the Lord and Lady's gardens to where Celeborn usually came to brood.  He felt Galadriel's presence at his side and she pointed up into the mallorn.

"My Lord Celeborn, may I request a word with you?"  A quiet swish of branches and Celeborn dropped from the tree.    

"Please drop the formalities Gandalf.  We've been friends too long for such.  You must forgive my earlier outburst; I was not myself."

"No, my Lord, you were quite yourself; too much I think," Galadriel said emerging from the bushes to sit on one of the benches under one of the trees.

"Galadriel, love, I owe you an apology also."

"Later, our guest must leave early and he has something of importance to tell."

"My friend, please sit," Celeborn gestured Gandalf to the bench.

"All is forgiven for I fear our tempers got the best of both of us.  We're becoming ill tempered and rash in our great youth," the wizard's eyes glittered with mirth.

"Ronyo is special to me.  Almost a second daughter; a second chance.  I fear I did not pay enough attention to Celebrian, to the minute details of her life, when she was young.  I will not make that mistake again."

"Do not fear for Ronyo is not Celebrian.  In as much as your esteemed daughter was a lady and the likeness of her mother, but Ronyo is something altogether different.  She is much like you Celeborn: rash, fiery, impetuous, but in the true manner of any female, she has the shrewdness of a true lady."

            The elves in question merely arched their eyebrows as Galadriel feigned ignorance at Gandalf's assessment.  "Tis not shrewdness, merely insight and prodding in the direction of the heart's desire."

"Humph.  Gala, you forget that I've known you for millennia and you've always had your own agenda.  Don't you agree Gandalf?"

"I know nothing of the sort, about our dearest Lady, I merely report on what I see about females in general."

"Of that I'm certain," Galadriel said, "But pray tell, what do you have to report on our Lady Ronyo?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Your insight is much appreciated my Lady.  As for Ronyo, I charge you two with her care until we next meet.  I expect that shall be Imladris at the Summer Solstice as we've already discussed.  But you must continue her lessons on riding."

"Why would we stop?" Celeborn asked, "It is necessary for her travel needs."

"Nay, it is necessary for her life.  All I can say is that the Valar have a plan for her and Maquissar and Kotumo are only the beginning.  But I must ask your leave as I plan to be off at dawn and would like to have a few hours of rest."

"Thank you Gandalf, dear friend.  May you enjoy your rest.  I will see to your arrangements," Celeborn said as the wizard took leave, leaving the silver haired Lord and his golden haired Lady to discuss things.

            Morning arrived swiftly and found Ronyo to be the first at breakfast.  With a good meal in his stomach, Gandalf took leave of a teary eyed she-elf and her calm royal guardians.  A night of talk had returnrd the rulers to their usual stoic selves. 

************************************************************************

"May your travels be swift and the Valar guard your way. Until we meet again, Gandalf," Celeborn stated as the wizard mounted his chestnut mare and left the city.  

            Ronyo watched until his form disappeared into the forests.  Her heart was torn as yet another friend abandoned her.  No, abandon was not the correct term, for that denotes an unfeeling casting off without any regard to further happenings. But Gandalf had left her in the care of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorein, two of the most respected and powerful elven rulers on Arda.  And one was her savior.  She would be alright.  She would have to be.

TBC in Chapter 7   


	8. Ch 7 Mirrored Musings

Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry about the delay.  My beta reader had several technical difficulties as well as life issues.  I've been writing during the down time, so hopefully I will be able to get back on a regular schedule. 

"Ronyo, child, we've been looking all over for you." Galadriel said as the girl looked up from the papers in front of her.  "What are you doing here?"

"Celeborn said I could stay with him today.  He was in a meeting and still is, I guess.  I came here because things were becoming redundant and to be quite honest, boring.  I miss Gandalf and his half answers.  They are much better than the constant droning of advisors that must explain every detail down to the fletching on an arrow.  How do you manage it?"

"Ahhh… Now that is one of the best kept secrets in all of Middle Earth," Galadriel said seating herself in one of the chairs across from Celeborn's desk, "I let him handle all of the missives, paper work and majority of the council meetings."

"What? All of it?"

"No, not all.  The day-to-day runnings of Lorein I can take care of with ease.  I also screen all of our visitors to determine their purpose in the Wood."

"But how does he keep up with all of this?" Ronyo gestured to the loose papers and books all around his office.

"Now, that you must ask him.  He has his own…organizational skills.  Usually things are not this bad; those Mirkwood advisors are trying to the nerves.

            But I must go and I will leave you to your work.  Do not be late for dinner, and bring my husband with you."  

            Ronyo returned to the document she was reading as Galadriel slipped out of the door.  Though her Sindarin was improving it was not nearly complete when it came to writing.  Seeing a half translated document in Celeborn's own pen, she picked up where he left off.  Might as well practice something while I'm here.  Seems I find nothing interesting to read here she thought.

            But as the minutes went by, she had completed the document and was looking over the translation.  A simple matter yes, but it needed a solution that would please all sides.  From her knowledge of the history of Mirkwood, Ronyo knew that Mirkwood elves could be stubborn and quite unreasonable.  She began to pen her thoughts and was so engrossed in them that she did not notice the other being in the study.  It was Celeborn and the tense elf-lord had been looking for her at his wife's insistence.

"Ronyo, Galadriel was concerned.  You were not at the pools to bathe for lunch and she was concerned that you had picked my study to hide in."

            Ronyo blushed at the truth of his words.  She had indeed come here after leaving the meeting, but it wasn't entirely out of boredom.  The room reminded her of Celeborn,  the one person that she still had left after Gandalf's morning departure.  It then dawned on her that Galadriel's appearance this morning was not merely by chance.  She looked up into questioning green eyes and whether it was Celeborn's own powers at work on only her guilty conscience, she sighed and whispered, "I miss Gandalf and I had come here because it reminds me of you."

            He gave her a gentle hug and replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you this morning.  Trust me; these piles of paperwork would have been much preferred over that meeting.  Anything would have been better.  But come and let us find something to eat and take our minds off of business."

"Is it possible…"

"What, Ronyo, speak your mind."

"Could we have lunch here or must we attend lunch in the hall.  I'm not really up to facing a bunch of people today."

"Ahh.  I understand, but we must make an appearance. I am required by protocol, and you are required by the Lady Galadriel.  The Mirkwood party will be there for lunch and dinner as well.  However, we are only required for dinner itself."  His eyes glinted mischievously as he continued, "Perhaps we might take a walk and per chance end up at the stables."

"Aye and since we are there, we must see to our mounts, get caught up in things and we take a ride," Ronyo replied smiling.

"I see that I still have the ability to reach an accord with someone around here.  For that I am thankful.  But we must hurry.  You must be dressed for lunch.

As they headed down to their chambers Ronyo thought of yesterday, the first time they had ridden together.  Celeborn had been so serene then, much like the day they'd first met.  He stopped at her door and Galadriel opened it.  Celeborn winced at something she'd mentally passed to him.  

Turning to Ronyo, "Well then, you can report to the meeting rooms after lunch and we will continue your lessons after dinner.  No need to waste the entire day."  He winked as he left and Galadriel just shook her head, shooing the she-elf inside to pick some clothes appropriate for lunch.

Later that evening after a disappearance that could only be described as magical, Celeborn reappeared in his office for a quick check on some documents.  He knew that he would have to be at the stables, but he'd slid out exactly when the dinner was officially ended, while most milled around the tables.  Ronyo would most likely still be in the hall, as her place near Galadriel's watchful eye would not allow her to slip away unnoticed.  However, it had provided the perfect cover for him. 

            On his already cluttered desk he could see several more missives had been placed on his desk along with several reports that would need to be filed.  Galadriel took care of the so-called 'reading' of them.  It was easier for her to collect the information from the writer mentally when they had a moment, but the written document was still a necessary evil.  Celeborn pushed the missives aside and stacked the reports with their accumulating mates on the chair.  He missed his assistant that had been there temporarily in order to recover from some serious injuries incurred in an attack at one of the distant border posts.

"Now where are those Mirkwood documents," he muttered turning around the cluttered office.  He'd need a new assistant and he'd need one soon.  The said documents were discussing issues of weaponry supply and possible aid, though he strongly doubted that Thranduil would accept any aid.   They were found on a chair next to the window with several other papers on the small writing desk to the side.  How strange he thought I usually read in the opposite corner in the evening, but this….this is Ronyo's work.

            Scanning the document, Celeborn began to nod his head at the reply.  Yes, yes, what a way to get Thranduil to accept the aid and get the weapons he'd requested. Although it was more that he would usually give, the Mirkwood King would be more amenable to things if they were closer to his own terms.  He'd been playing with ways to lend aid to Thranduil without injury to either ruler's pride and this set up might just work. 

TBC in chapter 8


	9. Ch 8 A Fateful Ride

Chapter 8- A Fateful Ride

            Ronyo's foot falls were silent as she slipped into the stables.  He froze; all of the stable hands had been dismissed to enjoy the evening's festivities, but who else would use that entrance?  Pulling up her hood, she climbed up to the loft to get a better look.  A glimmer of silver as moonlight entered one of the many windows gave him away.  A slight laugh revealed her as his warrior skills honed ages ago alerted him to her presence.

"Ronyo?"

"Aye.  Celeborn?"

He nodded as she left the loft and smiled as she removed the hood.  But it barely reached her eyes as he simply gestured for the tack room.  There was little comfort words could offer either one of them tonight, though there was much to be said.  

            She went for her saddle, as her mare butted her gently in reassurance and soft whickers could be heard from the other inhabitants.  Some how, even just a few moments in this place gave her more confidence and Ronyo knew that it was more than just this place.  Tonight something whispered in her head and she smiled.

"What?" she asked Celeborn

"Nothing.  No saddles; it's too much and I think you'll be fine.  Just a bridle for our friends and we shall be as free as we can…even if it is only for a moment."

Kotumo and Maquissar snorted in agreement and for a second, a knowing look passed between them as if some agreement had been reach.  Leading them out of the barn, Ronyo and Celeborn mounted and headed off into the woods.  Giving the command for silence over speed to their mounts, Celeborn led them on some little used trails and in a half an hour he threw back his hood and asked Kotumo for a trot.  Ronyo smiled and followed suit.  Maquissar, reveling in the power the Lord of the Wood radiated on this moonlit night, flew into a canter, Ronyo weaving her in and out of the trees.  Celeborn smiled and pressed close behind, amazed at the ease the maid showed in gliding right along with her mount she'd only ridden for the first time yesterday.  

            Laughing, they slowed their mounts.  Ronyo looked around attempting to regain her bearings.  Reading her unvoiced question in her eyes, Celeborn spoke up.

"Aye, we are close to the paths we trod on the day you first entered this realm.  You were injured and on foot.  I could not risk your recovery and it was good for I got a chance to earn your trust."

"My trust.  It's funny that you would bring that up here.  Now.  I just wanted you to know the truth and…"

"Do not rush the words.  They will come when the time comes as I have learned.  Gandalf reminded me after I confronted him about you.  I will find out the rest when I need.  'Patience' he said 'is a virtue not even the eldest of the Eldar have completely mastered I see.'"

"Thank you."

"I shouldn't have confronted him, especially like that, but I did."

"I know that you only did it because you care.  But like you said, patience.  How did we make it this far without the guards noticing?"

His eyes twinkled as Celeborn replied, "I am Lord of this place.  I draw from the land and it from me.  A gift that only two know of."

"What you mean Galadriel doesn't know?"

"No. I've been known to disappear for my private time as does she.  We do not look for each other unless necessary.  And she could not find me unless it was urgent."

            Their conversation continued as they drifted further along the paths of that fateful day.  Little did they know others followed the original trail and their paths would have collided much sooner if not for their mounts.  Kotumo noticed it first and halted. Maquissar paused, taking a step forward, and then three quickly back.  Celeborn requested them to stay there as he dismounted and continued forward on foot.  Returning quickly he mounted and turned Kotumo, forcing Ronyo to stay in front of him.  The horses moved silently, as was their power, but it was of no use.  The orcs Celeborn had spotted in the area they were leaving had spread out in front of them.  The forest cried a warning.  They were surrounded and under attack.  

"Run! Noro!" Celeborn cried as Orcs swarmed from the trees from all sides.  Making for one of the sentry posts, he released a shrill whistle for help and several Galadhrim appeared.  Seeing that they were out numbered, Celeborn turned and unsheathed a long knife. Kotumo reared to shake off the attacker that had jumped from one of the trees to unseat his master.  Another group of Orcs had joined and it would be precious minutes before more sentries arrived.  

            Ronyo had slipped out of the fray as Celeborn's charged provided the diversion he intended, and she was quite a way into woods before she realized Celeborn was no longer with her.  Pulling Maquissar to a halt with every ounce of her being, she debated what to do.  Celeborn's cry was carried to her on the wind and she made to turn the mare, but Maquissar would have none of it.  She was not a war horse, not in the slightest, only a riding horse trained to protect who ever rode her; riding into a battle was not protecting an unarmed untrained rider.  

            Once Ronyo managed to get the mare to turn around and run, Maquissar used the moment of relaxation Ronyo gave when she realized they were moving to seize the bit between her teeth. Pulling an incredibly sharp turn, Maquissar made for the nearest post at top speed.  Ronyo had no choice but to hold on and hurl insults at the mare in anyway she could think of.  

            At the post, she met with Haldir and informed him of all she knew.  A scout returned wounded, but with information.  Celeborn had been taken as well as those that remained alive.  Haldir sent a message to Galadriel and organized the small force that was with him into a rescue party.  

"No."

"Haldir!"

"I said 'No' Ronyo, and I mean it.  Lord Celeborn ordered you to run and now you are in my care.  I will not let you put yourself in danger.  You may stay here under the guard of the sentries that must hold this post or you may return to the city also under guard."

            Ronyo muttered under her breath as the warden strode off and took Maquissar's bridle and left it with the post guards.  Opting to stay where news would come first, she sat down and waited. 

            Sensing her mistress's distress, Maquissar nuzzled her gently.  Ronyo patted the soft nose and sighed leaning into the large head.  Both heads shot up at the sounds of hooves approaching from the direction Haldir had taken no more than 20 minutes ago.  

"Kotumo!  What are you doing here?"  Realizing that the horse would not readily abandon his master, Ronyo knew he must have been sent.   A guard dropped down from one of the trees.

" I'm sorry, my lady, but I must.  I have my orders and cannot take any chances."  The guard had barely begun to make a move to grab the stallion's reins when he reared and backed away, ears pinned and teeth ready.  

"Kotumo, please.  He's just doing his job."  Ronyo said as she got up in an attempt to grab the horse.  Maquissar chose that moment to grab the guard's bow and when he turned to see what happened to his beloved weapon leaning against the tree, Ronyo managed to get closer to Kotumo and grab part of his mane and one rein. Get On.  Just get on. he shouted and before Ronyo knew it she was on Kotumo's back.  

            Once out of site of the post he slowed. I'm sorry, but I had no choice. Kotumo? How? Why? It's not important now, but I'll explain later.  Come on we must find him Yeah, but I can't be seen and how will we Never mind.  They're too intent on hunting orc to be looking for a horse and rider following them.  And I won't be seen. Promise.

            It was near dawn when Kotumo reached some caves at the edges of the forest.  Dismount and remove my bridle, please. Doing as she was told, Ronyo looked for a place to hang it.  In doing so she caught a glimpse of Haldir and his party.  Ahh.  That's better.  Bits what a horrendous invention. What now? There is a back entrance that I cannot reach, but will take you as close as I can.  They way should be clear from there. Are you sure? I am only a horse.  I cannot walk up there, but Celeborn always comes back without any signs of strain when he comes here.

            Ronyo decided that this was the best option if she wanted to do something.  There was indeed a trail and she followed it to a narrow entrance.  Bellying forward, the way widened slightly and the stench of orcs reached her nose.  A whimper drew her attention to a lightly guarded area.  The sentries were being held there and she was able to gather some general ideas of where Celeborn was being held.  It wasn't much but the scent of vanilla, trees and everything that was Lothlorein entered her mind from Kotumo.  Following her instincts she stole deeper into the caverns.  Sounds of fighting drifted to her and Ronyo dodged into a crevice just in time to escape notice of some orcs going to help their fellows.   

            Feeling the wind shift, she managed to climb into an upper passage and make her way to where the whimpers and murmurs grew louder.  The she-elf realized that she must still be on Golden Wood soil and it recognized her as a friend of its Lord because wind did not flow this deep in such a cavern.  

            The sight that greeted Ronyo's eyes left her frozen to her perch.  Celeborn stood bloody and disheveled, tied between two posts in the center of the cavern.  What she assumed must be the Orc's leader glared at him.

"Give me the she elf."

"No."

"Fine.  Then if you won't do this the easy way then we, can do it the fun way.  Well, fun for me that is."  The orc grinned as he pulled a nasty looking whip from a pile on the floor.  Celeborn's eyes screamed defiance as the orc approached him and raised his arm to strike the silver haired lord.

            He never had the chance to bring it down for Ronyo, whether by luck or from help of the land, had found a sharp, dagger like stone and launched herself at the orc leader.  Her hiding place had been behind him and when she landed on his back something feral took over as she tore into him.  The make shift dagger was embedded into his shoulder.  

Flinging her off, she landed and rolled to her feet into what could only be described as the crouch of a cornered animal on its last desperate attempt for freedom.  Turning to grab his curved knife from the place on the floor, he presented the opportune moment; without rhyme, reason or coordination, Ronyo sprang for his throat, splitting it open with a bone shard she had found near her on the floor.  At that moment Haldir raced in and was checked the look in her eyes as she turned to him, black blood soiling her hands, dress and floor as it pooled from the leader's throat.  

TBC in Chapter 9


End file.
